Welcome to the Show (TGEG: RRA)
This is how Welcome to the Show goes in The Great Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Adventure. night starts playing as Antroz walks onto the stage Antroz: Ahh, ah-ah, ahh~ Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah~ Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Welcome to the show~ Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah~ I'm here to let you know~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ My time is now~ Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah~ Your time is running out~ Ah, ah, ah~ Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Feel the wave of sound~ As it crashes down~ You can't turn away~ I'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay~ gains black and red armor I will be adored~ Tell me that you want me~ I won't be ignored~ It's time for my reward~ Now you need me~ Come and heed me~ Nothing can stop me now~ different type of music starts playing and Antroz sees the Rainbooms The Rainbooms: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ I've got the music in me~ Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Twilight Sparkle: Don't need to hear a crowd~ Cheering out my name~ I didn't come here seeking~ Infamy or fame~ The Rainbooms: The one and only thing~ That I am here to bring~ Is music, is the music~ Is the music in my soul~ Gonna break out (Out!)~ Set myself free, yeah~ Let it all go (Go!)~ Just let it be, yeah~ Find the music in your heart~ Let the music make you start~ To set yourself apart~ Rainbooms gain pony ears, wings, and longer hair grins Antroz: If they want to turn this into a real Battle of the Bands, I gladly accept. summons a projection of his true Bionicle form Antroz: What I have in store (ah-ah)~ All I want and more (ah-ah)~ I will break on through (ah-ah)~ Now it's time to finish you~ moves in to attack but the Rainbooms play their instrutments and send rainbow soundwaves towards him and he dodges. Rarity plays her keytar and diamonds come out, weakening Antroz a little. Fluttershy plays her tambourine and butterflies come out, weakening him even more. Twilight vocalizes and pink stars come out but Antroz vocalizes even louder and red soundwaves come out of his mouth, which push Twilight back a little. She glares at Antroz and he vocalizes again, making even stronger red soundwaves come out and he eventually overpowers the Rainbooms. Umarak looks down and Twilight looks at him Twilight Sparkle: Umarak. We need you. thinks then smirks. He stands in front of the Rainbooms and tosses his bow aside as DJ Pon-3 presses a few buttons and spins a record Umarak the Hunter: You're never gonna bring me down~ You're never gonna break this part of me~ My friends are here to bring us 'round~ Not singing just for popularity~ helps Twilight and Sunset to their feet Twilight, Sunset, and Umarak the Hunter: We're here to let you know~ That we won't let it go~ Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow~ And you can try to fight~ flies towards them ready for another attack The Rainbooms: But we have got the light of~ Friendship on our side~ Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ giant rainbow soundwave hits Antroz, weakening him. Antroz looks on in disbelief And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ gains blue, green, and brown armor Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives~ Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives, survives~ Rainbooms shoot a rainbow beam at the clouds and it becomes a big ball of magic with wings. The students start dancing along. Antroz gets angry at this and looks up and is shocked to see a giant Alicorn projection which blasts him with magic and destroys his Bionicle projection. Antroz is overwhelmed and his power is stripped away